Gate Keeper
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Vanessa was a mysterious girl, she didn't know a lot about herself, like where she came from or anything like that. Always by Cloud's side she meets Sora not only once, but Four times and the final time she goes on a long adventure. Along this Adventure she feels these pulls toward him, but doesn't know what they are or why the keep getting stronger.
1. Intro

_**I saw all the new trailers for kingdom hearts 3 and I can't tell you how excited I am for it as I be the rest of you guys are. With that I have been inspired once again to write a story, this one has a lot that made me jumping with all the ideas running through my head. So here we go, I don't own any of the characters or the game itself. Except for Vanessa and Vanille. I hope you all enjoy this story and if you do please let me know and if your gonna hate you don't have to read it at all.**_

 _ **~Madnesswith13**_

* * *

There were four times I met Sora, and each time made me pull more into him, I just couldn't understand it. That was until Now.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 1**_

 _Leaning against the wall of the coliseum, Cloud on my right and in front of us was Hades the God of the Underworld. Cloud was lost, and where ever he went I would follow, he was one of the only people who cared for me, and he didn't even know who I was or where I came from._

 _"That little punk is your next opponent, Okay?" Hades exclaims "Now don't blow it, just take him out,"_

 _"The Great God of the underworld is afraid of a kid?" Cloud asks looking up at him "Sorry but my contract says..."_

 _turning my attention from Cloud to Hades who quickly glanced at me, "I know, you think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says your only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you have to fight that kid to get to him,"_

 _"It just doesn't seem right to me," I squeaked out looking down at my hands which were clenched, I hated this, but Cloud had to do what he had to do._

 _Opening his eyes again, Cloud looked down at me before taking a deep breathe. For some reason this boy I felt some kind of pull towards him, like I was supposed to be next to his side. Seeing Cloud push off the wall patting me on the head, he started to walk towards the arena._

 _"Be careful!" I yell as he raises his hand and waved back at me_

 _"Down worry Kid he'll do just fine, or he could lose as well," Hades grins_

 _Glaring at him I run to the bleachers and sit down, I had to be ready for anything. Cloud started out great, he had this in the bag or so I thought he did before the Kid started to learn his moves. He was getting better, and then One final hit Cloud took a step down to his knee. Standing up, I watch as he slowly gets back up only to be slammed down by Cerberus Hades dog._

 _"Cloud!" I scream jumping down next to the Kid_

 _"Who are you?" he asks jumping when he sees me next to him_

 _"No time," snapping my head in his direction, I glared at him. For some reason the more I'm next to him the stronger the feel was._

 _Cerberus was coming right at us but was held back by none other the great hero Hercules. Hearing Phil yell something, I feel a someone grab my hand pulling away from where Hercules and Cloud were._

 _Once inside I snatch my hand back, "What do you think you're doing, I have to go back!" I yell_

 _"We need a plan before we just run head in," he states_

 _"Okay, fearless leader what do you got," I huff crossing my arms_

 _"Uh..."_

 _"When you do let me know," I state running back out to help them_

 _when I did get out there Herc, with Cloud over his shoulder was being backed into a corner._

 _"He stupid flee bag! Pick on someone not your size," I yell throwing a barrel from the side at it._

 _Growling it flips around to me, pulling its paw back it slams into me sending flying, "Gotcha!" looking up I see the kid has me._

 _"Stay here we'll take care of this," he states and he does._

 _Getting Cloud back I sat on the stairs at the entrance with him, "Are you sure you're ok?" I ask hand on his shoulder._

 _"I'll live, how about you? You got hit pretty hard," he asks looking at the claw marks on my left arm_

 _"Nothing to worry about," I start laughing_

 _Seeing the kid and his companions walk up to us, "Hey are you both alright?" he asks_

 _"Yeah," Cloud says quietly_

 _He started to ask questions, and we gave him all the answers he needed. Looking to me he smiles, holding his hand out, "I"m Sora, this is Donald and Goofy," He states_

 _Looking at Cloud he nods his head, looking back at Sora I smile, "Nice to meet you My name is Vanessa, but my friends call me Ness or Nessa," I grin back at him shaking his hand._

 _As the Trio left I couldn't help but feel happy, "You know I got this weird feeling with him," I state to Cloud_

 _"What's that?" he asks looking down at me_

 _"Not sure, but it's this pulling feeling toward him, like I've met him before," I whisper_

 _"I'm sure it'll come to you Ness," he says patting my pink hair._

* * *

 _ **Flashback 2**_

 _I knew I was always one to get into trouble, but to be kidnapped? Cloud was going to flip once I get back to him. Huffing I sat on the ground with a girl who looked like she was sleeping and another girl who was in the corner with pajamas on._

 _"I know you can hear me! Let me out of here now!" I screamed again_

 _"I know you are doing your best, but do you think you should take a break?" asks the dirty blonde girl named Wendy._

 _"I guess you're right, I just don't understand how I got myself into this," groaning I laid on my back staring at the ceiling. "I was just running errands for groceries and I was hit from behind,"_

 _Next thing I know Wendy starts calling out for someone by the name of Peter Pan._

 _"Wendy!" I hear a boy's voice_

 _"Please hurry before the pirates come back," she cries_

 _Walking closer I see none other than Sora, Donald and Goofy, "Sora! Man am I glad to see a familiar face," I cheer_

 _"Ness? what are you doing here?" He asks "Is there another girl up there with you guys?"_

 _"I got jumped from behind, and yeah she's been sleeping I think," I state pointing behind me_

 _Next thing I know we're being pulled out of that room and up to the top of the ship tied to a pole. "Hey Princess how about you let me go and I don't rip that ugly mustache off your face," I scream_

 _"Hush it," Hook huffs_

 _Sora finally gets up here and takes out the heartless and Captain Hook. Getting me untied I hug him quickly, "thanks for that, Cloud is going to be angry once he finds out I have been kidnapped," I whined_

 _"I'm sure he's worried, come on we'll take you back to him," he states holding his hand out_

 _Staring down at his hand, I feel that pull again and smile as my hand goes into his._

 _ **End of flashback 2**_

* * *

The third time I met Sora again was in Castle oblivion, I remember telling Cloud I was going out for fresh air, and then I remember all this pain and I blacked out. I woke up in a grassy field and made my way to here where I met the Trio. Sora and they went into a deep sleep by a girl named Namine, I decided I would help guard Sora as she put his memories back together. Riku came, left and then came again but this time he brought a friend named Diz and brought us back to a different world named Twilight Town. So, this is where my real journey begins.


	2. Heart to heart

_**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful day/night! I am so excited for this story lets just get to the good part**_ _ **I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters except for Vanessa and vanilla**_

* * *

 _A scattered dream is like a far of memory_

 _I wanna line the pieces up_

 _Yours and Mine_

* * *

 **Ness's pov**

The light slowly seeped through my window, rolling over I stared at the door to my room. I keep asking myself why I decided to do this, but then I remember it's because all the worlds need help…he needs help. I was glad I was able to send a message to Cloud and the rest of our gang to let them know I was ok and I was helping in another world. Pulling the covers back I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom.

 **(Her clothes are black short shorts that have rips in the front, a white crop top, combat black boots)**

Grabbing my cloak, I head down to the computer room, to hear Diz telling Riku "His heart is returning, doubtless he'll awaken very soon,"

I stop and stare at the both, "After all this time of waiting," having them look up at me Riku nods my head at me while Diz tells me good morning.

"I hope you have slept well Vanessa?" he asks me

"Yeah, slept like a baby," I grin at him

"That is good to hear, would you mind checking on Namine?" he asks turning to look at me

"Of course, I'll see if she got some sleep and all that," I state patting Riku on the shoulder before heading up.

Knocking on the door, I step inside to see her working like she has for days and a year, "Good morning Namine,"

"Ness, Morning did you sleep well?" she asks smiling at me

"I'll be honest Namine, I didn't," I sigh taking a seat across from her

"I'm sorry to hear, is it because of the memories?" she ask

"Partial, you see I get these dreams where there are four friends who are Keyblade wielders well, three are the other one is different. Any ways they go on adventures it seems like, but its blurry in some areas. There's this girl though she looks like me in a way or at least that's how I feel, but she's a princess," I exclaim stretching my arms out in front of me

"Sounds like an interesting dream," she laughs

"Yeah… before I say anything else I feel a tug. Blinking I realize Roxas is close to the Mansion, "Namine I will be right back,"

Running out of the mansion I see a dusk in front of the locked gate, "We have come for you my Liege," it screams

Peeking around the corner I see Roxas confused and trying to fight it when suddenly, the Keyblade appears in his hands. Finally, he wins and takes a quick glance at the mansion before running back to town. Getting back inside, I sit in the corner of the computer room, as Diz and Riku talk.

"Organization Miscreants, they've found us," exclaimed Diz

"But why would the nobodies steal photographs?" Riku asks

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference, we are running out of time. Namine must make haste," he states

I decided it was time to call it a day, laying in bed I slowly closed my eyes, letting darkness consume me.

* * *

" _You were supposed to wait for me Ven," huffs a girl with pink hair_

 _"Sorry Vanille, I thought I let you get some sleep," says the boy Ven, He looked just like Roxas._

" _Well next time throw rocks at my window," she laughs sitting next to him on the cliff side._

 _They were looking at the stars in the sky, "You think you will be ready for all your tests you will do to be a true wielder of the Keyblade?" she asks laying her head on his shoulder_

" _I do hope so Vanille, I gotta catch up to Aqua and Terra," he sighs_

 _Dream changes into another scene showing the two back to back fighting the darkness._

" _Ven on your left!" she yells twisting her blades to slash the demon in front of her_

 _"Got it!" he yells_

" _Ven! Vanille watch out!" Yells_

* * *

Gasping for air, I look to see the sun barley up. Sighing I stop and knock on the wall, to hear a thump back. Getting up I open my door and see Riku with his cloak still up, "You alright?" he asks

"Just a strange dream, can we take a walk?" I ask holding my cloak in my arms

Nodding his head, I slip my cloak on covering my face and my hair. We walked in peaceful silence, it was what we did. There never had to be a lot of words between us just the presence helped. I leaned against the spot where Roxas and his friends had their spot on the other side. We both freeze to see Roxas come out and starts swinging a branch before chucking it behind him, hitting us.

"Oops, sorry," he apologizes

Wanting to say it was ok, Riku tugged me away, before I could. "I need to do something head back already," he states walking away

"Okay? Be safe!" I sigh walking back through the forest to the mansion

Before I knew it two days passed and it was the day of the struggle tournament, and I was determined to be there. "You can't go where that cloak, and you can't go as yourself," Riku states crossing his arms

"Riku come on, I need to see people! I'm tired of isolation from the whole world, I will make sure to stay out of trouble, plus I bought a new cloak," I grin

"Fine but be safe!" he huffs

Jumping up and down, I run back to my room and grab my new cloak, it was dark green, and purple, throwing the hood up, I ran off to the tournament. When I got there Roxas just got in the ring with one of Seifer's gang members, Vivi I think his name was.

Something felt off just by the way he laughed, it seemed to good to be true. Next thing I know their fight changed and time stopped for everyone else around us. Vivi changed into a dusk and more appeared around him, this wasn't a good thing. He was fighting great, I just had to make sure nothing got out of hand. He defeats them all and all we hear is clapping, looking up there stands a man in a cloak just like the one Riku and I wore.

He was from the Organization 13, "Roxas alright, fight, fight, fight!" says the familiar voice "You really don't remember me, its me Axel,"

"Axel?" Roxas questions

This wasn't good, I didn't think he was the one to show up here, "Talk about blank with a capital B, man oh man not even the dusks are gonna crack this one," he sighs

"Wait a sec! Tell me what's going on?" Roxas asks taking a step back

"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for Q & A's, or would the small fry against the wall like to join our conversation?" he asks staring me down

"Man, and I thought I was being invisible, gotta try harder next time I guess," taking a step forward towards them. "Sorry Axel, but I'm not letting you take him,"

"Oh, I'll be taking him conscious or not. Even if I must take you as well, I think our leader would be pleased to know we found you," He states summoning his weapons

"Me? I think you got the wrong girl fire boy," I narrow my eyes summoning my own blades **(which if you seen final fantasy x with Rikku, Yuna, and Pain. Her blades look like Rikku's)**

Everything around us starts to move out of place, which meant Diz was at the hands of this. Roxas getting pissed off throws his Keyblade asking what's going on. Only to have his Keyblade reappear in his hand.

"Number 13, Roxas the Keyblade's chosen one," exclaims Axel getting ready to attack

"Okay, you asked for it," Roxas huffs

Stepping back, I knew I shouldn't get involved unless I had to, and from the looks of it Roxas could hold his own. Jumping back Axel gets ready again when Diz decides to show up, "So was you," Axel jumps back and throws his weapons at him only for it to bounce right off.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense," Diz tries to inform him, but Axel pushes back both of them yelling at him.

Grabbing his head he yells out for his friends, and everything goes back to normal. Stepping off I walk over to the wall with my hood up once again. Setzer the champion from before comes up, but Roxas excuses himself to walk over to me.

"Who are you?" he asks

"You shouldn't be coming over here, you have a match," I state feeling a pain in my chest

"You were trying to help, I've seen you before in my dreams. He helped you several times, please if you can tell me what's going on?" he asks

"Look I would love to, but the time isn't right," I state

Sighing he walks back over to do his final match, which didn't last long and Roxas becomes your new champion. I see him look over at me as I walk away heading back to the mansion. As I climb up the stairs of the mansion I can see Riku standing at the top of them, blinking everything starts becoming blurry.

"Ness?" he calls pushing off the wall and everything goes black.

* * *

" _You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot Kairi! Fine I'll give you a hint it starts with an S,"_

 _"Sora?" I whisper_

" _Huh? Ness?" I hear him call before a bright light_

* * *

 _ **"No matter how far away we are from each other I can still see you," says a new voice**_

" _ **I wish you didn't take that hit for me V," says a voice that sounds like Roxas**_

 _ **"You know I couldn't just stand by Ven,"**_

* * *

"Vanessa? Can you hear me?" blinking I see hood pushed back and staring in the eyes of a man that looked once like a villain Sora once faced Ansem which is why he goes by that name here.

"What happened?" I asked looking around I was in my room

"You passed out on the stairs, Diz says your heart came in contact with Sora's for just a moment," he exclaims

"Riku you…? Sorry," I whisper

"It's ok, its what I had to do," pulling his hood back up "Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Right," sighing I close my eyes once more

* * *

 **No one's pov**

 _ **Dream**_

 _A girl in armor stands next to a boy who looks just like Roxas, his Keyblade in his hand and her weapons which looked just like Ness'. In front of them is a boy in all black and a mask on, "This doesn't seem like a good plan Ven," she whispers_

" _It's ok Vanille, just stand back and I will take care of him," he says stepping forward_

 _"What your girlfriend doesn't want to join us?" he asks with a laugh_

" _This is just between you and I Vantis," He growls running at him_

 _The fight seemed too go on forever before Ven was kicked backwards. Blinking Vanille could see what was about to happen with the Keyblade coming down at him. Feet moving on their own she jumps right in front of him and being stabbed._

" _Vanille!" yells Ven getting up to grab her as she falls_

 _"its up to you now Ven, Tell Aqua and Terra I'm sorry," she whispers_

" _No, no, no this can't be happening," he cries_

 _"Ven we'll see each other again one day," she whispers closing her eyes_

" _NO!"_

* * *

 **Ness' pov**

Gasping for air she rockets up in her bed, her body covered in cold sweat. Looking around her room still a bit dark which mean morning wasn't there yet. Sighing she flops back on to her bed, "What was that?"


End file.
